Dolphinclans
by silverdolphin41315
Summary: Silverdiamond23, and I are working on this story. It is basicly Warriors turned Dolphin. -New chapter! sorry its taken me so long to get it in... writers block and internet problems. :
1. Chapter 1

1Full of OC

**Dolphinclans;**

1)_** Whirlpoolclan (Riverclan)**_

**Leader**; Blueocean

**Deputy**; Littleflipper

**Medicinedol**; Sparkletail

**WARRIORS**:

Pearldorsal

Apprentice; Slickfin

Shimmerskin

Dippersnout

Apprentice; Squidfin

Stormtail

Apprentice: Floodfin

Brookswimmer

Apprentice; Hollyfin

Stonesnout

Cloudback

Mistyspot

Apprentice: Dapplefin

Swirlflipper

**Queens;**

Dollydolphin; Silvercalf, Diamondcalf, Sapphirecalf, and Suncalf

Runningriver; Icecalf, and Islandcalf

2)_**Waveclan (windclan)**_

**Leader**; Dolphinocean

**Deputy**; Graytail

**Medicinedol**; Pearleyes

WARRIORS:

Slicktail

Apprentices; Whitefin

Bluenose

Splashtail

Apprentices; Riverfin

Ridgesnout

Waterback

Apprentice; Minnowfin

**Queens;**

Susansnout; Jacquescalf, Princesscalf

Milliesight; Sashacalf; Flosscalf, and Smugecalf

3) _**Rapidclan (Thunderclan)**_

**Leader**; Poolocean

**Deputy**; Circletail

**Medicinedol**; Oysterhole

WARRIORS:

Spinnernose

Mossbeach

Apprentice; Ripplefin

Dawnflipper

Apprentice; Streamfin

Rushbeach

Leapordseal

Apprentice; Midnightfin

Frostswimmer

**Queens;**

Codydorsal; Purdycalf, Daisycalf

Violetsnout; Fuzzcalf, Tellercalf

4) _**Seaweedclan (Shadowclan)**_

Leader; Darkocean

Deputy; Blackflipper

Medicinedol; Mistweed

WARRIORS:

Blacktail

Apprentice; Ivyfin

Webdorsal

Nightcloud

Apprentice; Weaslefin

Reedtail

Volesnout

Apprentice; Tornfin

Heavyflipper

Mothflight

Apprentice; Boulderfin

Russetweed

**Queens;**

Surfsnout; Aquacalf

5) _**Oceanclan (ancestors a.k.a. starclan)**_

(Whirlpoolclan is main clan)


	2. One Hightide Left

Silvercalf and Diamondcalf rose up to the surface after a catnap to breathe. They smiled together when they looked up at the moon.

"One more high tide then we'll be apprentices." Diamondcalf said excitedly.

"Yeah, I can't wait. I hope I get Littleflipper as my mentor" Silvercalf answered, just as excitedly as her sister.

"Silvercalf, Diamondcalf." Their mother, Dollydolphin, called. The calves did a wobbly dive into the water, swimming towards their mother.

**(A little while latter) **

Diamondcalf raced around the camp chasing after Silvercalf . "Bet you can't catch me!" Silvercalf shouted.

"Of course I can't. You're faster than the apprentices!"

"Silvercalf, Diamondcalf time to eat before you take another catnap."

Diamondcalf raced after Silvercalf to there mother. After they ate, the two sisters swam to the nursery to sleep, laughing. They calmed down and Diamondcalf fell asleep.

Silvercalf, still hungry, swam up to get some more fresh fish in the school they keep up at the surface. After eating, Silvercalf fell asleep there, to tired to go back to her mother and sister down in the nursery.

Diamondcalf woke from a dream about Oceanclan telling her to be a Medicinedol. Looking around, anxious to tell her sister, Diamondcalf noticed an empty space in the middle of her and her brother were Silvercalf was supposed to be. Diamondcalf swam to the surface for a quick breath before diving back down to look for her sister. "Dollydolphin," Diamondcalf called. "Have you seen Silvercalf?"

"Isn't she still in the nursery?" when Diamond calf shook her head. Now _her_ mothers expression changed into worry.

Diamondcalf became frightened. She was about to alert the leader when her mom told her to eat first while she looked for her. Diamondcalf swam up to where the fresh sushi was being put. As she swam closer, Diamondcalf notice a glint of silver next to the pile. "Silvercalf!" she yelled.


	3. Destinies Path

Silvercalf looked up, yawning, staring at her sister as Diamondcalf charged towards her, her diamond eyes screaming with fury.  
"How DARE you go get fresh-fish without telling anyone.  
Silvercalf started to answer, but then a large, charging  
figure rammed into her side. She spun away, dots floating in her eyes.  
She shook her head to clear and looked up at the attacker. "What's  
the big idea? Are you trying to kill me?" Silvercalf gasped in  
realization. This spinner dolphin wasn't a part of Whirlwind clan, the clan  
of bottlenoses. Just as she was about to sound the alarm, another  
clanmate did.  
"We're under attack! Seaweedclan is here!"  
Silvercalf looked around for her sister Diamondcalf was never good  
with play fighting. Silvercalf spotted her facing two apprentices. Silvercalf charged ramming into the bigger apprentice before zipping away and ramming into the other one.  
"Diamondcalf, we have to get back to the nursery!"  
"How?" Diamondcalf responded, whacking her tail onto a small apprentice. Silvercalf risked a glance away from her large opponent and around the camp. It was swarming with Seaweedclan.   
"We can try. Or we can kick Seaweedclan butts! Looks like  
Whirlpoolclan could use some help." she said. She raked her teeth across  
the appretices' belly, none too gently. The apprentice wailed before retreating from camp.  
"But that's we are still calves" Diamondcalf yowled while head butting a bigger apprentice.  
"Until tomorrow." Silvercalf reminded her sister whacking the same apprentice with her tail.  
"That's not the point! Anyways I'm not going to be a warrior apprentice." Diamondcalf exclaimed before sinking her teeth into the back of the apprentice.  
"What!" Silvercalf shouted so loud she had to go up to regain some air. Diamondcalf joined her.  
"I am going to become a Medicinedol." Diamondcalf called before diving back into the battle.  
Silvercalf stared in shock after her sister. It cost Silvercalf her guard. She spun threw the water as a full grown dolphin rammed into her. She floated there for a second more, then charged back into the battle half heartedly. She would try to convince her sister to not become a Medicinedol. She had always thought Diamondcalf had wanted to be a warrior. It hurt to know there was most likely no way to change her sisters' mind, besides, Diamondcalf probably would be unhappy if she were a warrior. She sighed as she blocked an oncoming dolphin, trying to ram into her. She used her tail to fling the dolphin away from her.  
Suddenly, a whirl and whistle and a couple clicks came from the middle of the battle, making Seaweedclan retreat. Whirlpoolclan burst to the surface catching breath as they watched the dark shapes of Seaweedclan swim away. As they dived back under Silvercalf heard the furiuce yell of her mother.   
"Silvercalf, what do you think you're doing! Where is your sister?! Go to the nursery and stay put! NOW!!!" Silvercalf raced off. She could feel her mothers disapproving eyes on her back as she went. They never left until the seaweed that covered the nursery closed behind her.

Diamondcalf whirled around. The last thing she remembered was taking a catnap after the battle. Suddenly a voice from behind her made her twirl around. Behind her there was a dolphin almost as clear as the ocean. "Diamondcalf, Oceanclan is waiting for you to join the Medicinedol ranks."


	4. Apprenticeship

Diamondcalf hovered by her sister swishing her flippers nervously. today they where being made apprentices. Finally Blueocean started the ceremony. "Today we have six new apprentices and two new warriors.""Silvercalf, Diamondcalf, Sapphirecalf, Suncalf, Icecalf, Islandcalf, along with, Slickfin, and Dapplefin." 

"Slickfin and Dapplefin, please come forward. You have both served your clan well and learned from your mentors. you both fought loyally in the battle against Seaweedclan. 

"Slickfin, Dapplefin, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and serve this clan, even at the cost of your life? 

"I do." they both responded in unison, eyes sparkling in excitement. 

"Then by the power of ocean clan, i give you your warrior names. Dapplefin, from this point forward you will be known as Dappleswirl. Slickfin, from this point forward you will be known as Slickswimmer." The new warriors swam and touched noses with Blueocean respectfully. the clan chanted the new warriors names as they swam over to join the group of warriors. 

Diamondcalf nearly jumped with joy when Blueocean called her up to receive her apprentice name. 

"Diamondcalf from this moment on you will be known as Diamondfin, Sparkletail you are in need for an apprentice. Please teach Diamondfin all she needs to know to be a great Medicinedol in her turn." Diamondfin swam up to Sparkletail and touched noses before swimming back to the middle of the clearing with Sparkletail. before turning to face her leader again she had already given Sapphirefin to Stormtail and Sunfin to Mistyspot. Blueocean was just calling her closest sister up. 

"Silvercalf from now on until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Silverfin, Swimmerskin you are worthy for an apprentice pass on all that I have taught to you." Silverfin touched noses to Swimmerskin before joining her sister. 


End file.
